cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz is an Arch-villain of the Rikti. Heroes and Villains can find him in the following missions: * Strike Wargod Hro'Dtohz from Serpent Drummer (Levels 40-50) as an Archvillain and an Enemy. * Stop Hro'Dtohz and save the world from The Dark Watcher, (Levels 45-50) as an Archvillain and an Enemy. * Stop the Rikti from The Lady Grey during The Lady Grey Task Force (Levels 45-50) as an Archvillain and an Enemy. Background This young officer is the current Lord of the Rikti Lineage of War. Hro'Dtohz was originally trained as an historian, but he was soon regarded as a military genius. He was the one the Rikti mental network turned to in their darkest hour, and the one who organized the new military and the war against Earth. (2) Brilliant but also considered extreme in his thought and action, (2) he thinks everything is a military problem.(3) The Rikti themselves have trouble to express the qualities they see in the Lord of the Lineage of War. Determination and genius are concepts they understand, but they fail to understand his main strengths, such as his ambition and pride. Even the warrior's sense of honor and desire to fight are things that shine out of his profile, but which most Rikti could only barely comprehend. (2) Hro'Dtohz has already heard the truth about the Rikti War, but he refuses to accept it, instead hiding it from his fellow soldiers. If the Rikti homeworld learns the truth, it would turn him from a military hero into a war criminal, and he'd have to face all that he's done. To this end he's planning on one last massive push: Hro'Dtohz plans to bring enough troops across to wipe out everything on this Earth: he is going to bring over the entire Rikti military from the Homeworld. (3 & 4) Hro'Dtohz had been trapped on the Rikti Homeworld since the Omega Team sealed the conduit between worlds, but with the news from the Traditionalists that a tenuous gateway has been re-opened, the threat posed by the Lord of the Lineage of War is now all too real. (2) Sources 1 - Serpent Drummer: Help with conference security 2 - Serpent Drummer: Defend Portal Corporation 3 - Dark Watcher: Retrieve the General's intel and assist in her defection 4 - Dark Watcher: Stop Hro'Dtohz and save the world Dialogue During the mission Strike Wargod Hro'Dtohz from Serpent Drummer: Before combat: Preparations: Adequate. Victory: Certain. Combat start: Character Reputation: Excellent. Expectation: Worthy Combat. Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz: Trap: Sprung! Reinforcements: En Route. Character Encirclement: Complete. '' '''Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz:' Back-up Plan: Ready. Second Wave: Attack! Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz: Surprised Observation: Character Survival. Counter Strategy: Enacted! Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz: Error Realization: Enemy Underestimation. Solemn Vow: Same Mistake: Never Again. Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz: Foe Status: The way of all history. During the mission Stop Hro'Dtohz and save the world from The Dark Watcher: Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz: If (Vanguard Fool) Seeks: Painful Termination; Painful Termination: Willingly Provided! Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz: Your efforts: Pointless, Hopeless, Pathetic. Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz: Events...: Inconceivable! Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz: Defeat...: Impossible... During the mission Stop the Rikti from The Lady Grey: First, he will be found addressing to his troops, very sure about his victory, in a cutscene: And once aggroed, he will engage the players: At 75% Life: Your power: Meaningless. Doom Certainty Maximun: Engaging Military Genius (Self) At 50% Life: The Honoree: Unstoppable! At 25% Life: Fight Status: Just Begun! Defeated: Failure Impossible: Must Retreat! Description The Supreme Commander of the Rikti Lineage of War, Hro'Dtohz is the one responsible for commanding the vast power of the Rikti Military in their war against Earth. A ruthless tactical genius with his own twisted code of honor, he is set on humanity's extermination or subsumption. See Also * Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz's Rikti profile for a list of his powers Notes * "Hro'Dtohz" is taken from Herodotus, the Greek historian and "Father of History." See Also * Rikti * The Lady Grey Task Force * Arch-villain Category:Archvillains